1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a garment, particularly a sports garment, which is close-fitting and designed to be worn on the upper and/or a lower part of the body.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Garments of the aforementioned type are commonly used, for example, in the form of tights, which are worn on the lower part of the body for practicing foot race.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,708, for example, to design tight-fitting garments having portions made from a material that is less stretchable than others in predetermined areas of the garment, such less stretchable portions covering certain muscles, but not other muscles. This document also describes such a principle as adapted to garments in the form of T-shirts or socks. These known garments are in fact designed to provide a bandaging effect, with the function of supporting the muscles and joints involved for the purpose of preventing injuries.
The document EP 1 250 858, and family member U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,264, disclose making close-fitting garments, made of elastic panels joined by seams, the seams being arranged so as to reduce the stretchability of the panels and to increase the retaining/restraining effect. The garments have a very snug fit and are extremely difficult to put on. Indeed, any relative sliding of the garment with respect to the user's skin is to be avoided.
The document WO 98/36652 discloses making close-fitting garments made of an elastic base fabric, such as Lycra®, on which elastic resistance bands are sewn. These bands exert elastic resistance to movement so as to assist in building the body muscles.
It is also known from the French documents FR 2 548 892 and FR 2 597 123 to design restraining articles for medical or sporting use, constituted of elastic threads knitted according to a special process in order to achieve the desired degree of restraint. Such articles are adapted to improve blood circulation.
The document WO 98/18418, and family member U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,495, relate to a restraining stocking made of knitted elastic threads, which exert a more substantial restraining in the calf area than in the foot area, and is adapted more specifically to sporting activities.
This stocking is worn during and after the intense activity in order to improve the recovery, especially in the case of a long trip or a walk after the activity. By improving blood circulation, these restraining socks make it possible to substantially reduce cramps, dysesthesia, heaviness, and fatigue in the legs, and facilitate recovery after an intense activity.